


Just friends, Right?

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Beyoncé References, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Gay Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rihanna - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: LeBron was using Kevin just for sex, at least thats what it was at first. But when Kevin uttered some words during their love sessions, LeBron realizes he needs to admit his feelings before Kevin leaves him.





	1. Chapter 1

LeBron lay on his King sized bed his toned legs barely covered in boxers. He watched as Kevin Love pulled on his clothes, scampering to get out of LeBron's house. LeBron and Kevin had been hooking up since the end of the season, a drunk night led to Kevin revealing he's gay and next thing he knew he was at LeBron's house. Of course LeBron being the King and leading figure he was, he couldn't let anyone know he was hooking up with his teammate. So LeBron treated Kevin like dirt on and off the court, establishing their "friends" with benefits relationship. "Hey Kev" LeBron's husky voice said, "Yeah?" replied Kevin looking up shyly at LeBron as he attempted to tie his laces standing up. "Well when we were, you know doing it. You said i love you Bron, i just wanted to make sure you knew i'm not about that i only date women and definitely not light skins" stated LeBron getting up from the bed power radiating off of him. Kevin straitened himself up, his inner thighs still hurting. "yeah i said it i wasn't talking about you, i was talking about your anatomy" clarified Kevin pointing at LeBron's crotch. "Oh good" said LeBron disinterestedly, but inside his whole heart dropped and shattered. Their hookups started to mean something to LeBron, much to his displeasure. He looked forward to the small talk him and Kevin had before he jumped his bones, and also seeing Kevin being clumsy while pulling his clothes on. LeBron busied himself with also putting his clothes on, Kevin lingering behind him. "Does it really bother you that much that i got feelings for you?" asked Kevin disgust on his face. "You fuck the living shit out of me almost every other day, and you're surprised i developed feelings for you?" spat out Kevin. He was livid at LeBron for saying that Kevin wasn't his type, but he was also angry for developing feelings for the older man. LeBron backed up from the suddenly close Kevin. What was he going to say? Should he act like a cocky asshole and wave off Kevin? Or should he fess up about his shared feelings for the man. Kevin waited for LeBron to speak, but after 30 seconds of LeBron's contemplating look Kevin huffed and walked towards the door. "Wait!" yelled LeBron grabbing Kevin's leaner forearm. "What" screeched Kevin trying to throw off LeBron's soft hands that often gave him so much pleasure. "I Love you too ok. I love you Kevin, i didn't want too but you are just so damn cute and you get stuck in my head everyday" admitted LeBron slight shame on his dark features. "Really" asked Kevin his heart racing. "Yes really" LeBron said finally looking up into Kevin's soft brown eyes. Kevin grabbed LeBron's cheeks pulling him in for a loving passionate kiss, not their usual panting into each other as they made love. LeBron wrapped his arms around Kevin's slim frame, the two fitting into each other like a puzzle. "I Love you" said Kevin his lips and cheek tainted in red. "I Love you too" replied LeBron acceptance in his tone for finally being able to be himself with Kevin.  
"So much for just sex" muttered Kevin that night, as he traced LeBron's engraved abs. LeBron snorted, capturing Kevin's slightly bruised lips. "It's still sex just with more love" LeBron replied. "At least i won't have to rush out of your house anymore" Kevin reflected. "Why would you go, aren't you staying with me? asked LeBron confusion on his face. "Omg you are such a self entitled King, you rally just gonna have me living here without asking me?" Kevin replied in a teasing tone. "Yeah pretty much, i am your king right?" asked LeBron as he climbed on top of Kevin, his body sinking into Kevin's pale frame. "Yep you're my king" resounded Kevin capturing his lips with LeBron.


	2. Only ring I need

Kevin could not believe it 8 seconds left in the fourth quarter, 9 points down. He watched Curry tauntingly dribbling the ball, the Warriors bench already rushing onto the court. Kevin was happy for them, they deserved it after last years blunder. But it still hurt Kevin, he could only imagine how LeBron was right now. Kevin congratulated their opponents, gingerly walking to the Locker Room. Kevin barely enjoyed his searing hot shower; the hot water trailing across his body as he wrapped a towel around his hips, looking up to see LeBron's eyes trailing over his body. Their eyes finally met, LeBron meekly nodded at Kevin; his face reflecting his age. Kevin never cared or noticed that LeBron was 4 years older then him. He didn't have to because when Kevin was running around the house LeBron was hot on his toes, when he was lifting 150 pounds LeBron was lifting 250 pounds barely sweating. But this finals series really changed things up, LeBron's eyes were sunk in his sleep deprivation evident on his smooth face. Kevin felt that he had to act gingerly around his forbidden boyfriend now days.

The two hadn't really hung out the whole two months during the playoffs, the constant back and fourth trips to different cities keeping the two apart. Finally they would get to be together, selfishly thought Kevin. Kevin awaited for LeBron at his hotel room, the minutes ticking by as LeBron's post-interview drawled on. Finally the thudding footsteps of LeBron's were heard as he made his way to the "living room". Kevin jumped up meeting LeBron half way, "Hey Kev" tiredly said LeBron cascading his muscular arms around Kevin. Kevin sunk down a little, nestling into LeBron's shoulder leaving a trail of kisses over his jacket. LeBron closed his eyes breathing in the comforting smell of Kevin, his curls sticking out tickling LeBron's nose. The two embraced for several minutes, the silence encompassing them as they let the tension of the Finals out. 

"Do you want to go out?" suddenly asked LeBron, his gruff voice echoing in the crisp room. "yeah sure" Kevin replied a little bit of shock passing through him. LeBron had his romantic moments, but most of the time it was Kevin who edged on the relationship so LeBron asking to go for a "date" was a pretty big surprise. LeBron led him out of the suite dropping Kevin's hand when the door opened. The two walked side by side, LeBron on the phone requesting to be let out discreetly. The Range Rover skidded to a halt right in front of the two NBA players. The valet driver jumped out of the car, handing LeBron his keys slightly bowing as he shuffled out of sight. Kevin gave LeBron a weird look as he made his way to his side of the car. "First Rihanna bowing, now this guy?" asked Kevin a light laugh leaving his lips. LeBron chuckled, shrugging his shoulders "What can i say" he replied. Kevin rolled his eyes a smile on his face as the sadness of losing dwelling away. 

"Speaking of Rihanna, Mr. LeBron James. Someone was very adamant in showing their support for you. Did you see her tweet?" said Kevin shaking his head as he looked for for the tweet. LeBron looked over during the red light seeing what she said. LeBron shook his head "that aint right" he said a frown on his face. Kevin agreed before resuming on the topic he was leading into. "Did you guys ever smash? Cause she talk about and act like she got that good LeBron dick" Kevin stated not sure if he could handle the response. LeBron suddenly pulled over into a empty parking lot, Kev let me tell you this straight up . "I only have been with you and my ex-wife. That's it not Rihanna, not Nicki Minaj, not Beyonce. Only you and her ok?" impatiently responded LeBron facing Kevin. "Ok" replied Kevin, "Do you believe me? or are you just saying that?" asked LeBron a hint of anger in his tone. "No i believe you, it's just annoying to see her and them all over you" briskly replied Kevin. "Yeah i can tell, when they're there you dont even look at me" responded LeBron with a laugh. "Laugh all you want i just get a lil bit jealous ok?" Kevin said. "Mhhhmm" replied LeBron putting his hands back on the steering wheel. Kevin reached up for LeBron's arm, "Bron i love you". "I Love you too" replied LeBron with a genuine smile on his face. The rest of the ride was compressed with LeBron gripping Kevin's thigh, the two enjoying some old school RnB. LeBron belting every song to Kevin, by the time they got to a beach Kevin's stomach hurt from laughing so much.

LeBron concealed his nervousness as he joined his and Kevin's arms together, the two strolling at the beach. Enjoying the light breeze and the last rays of sun disappearing. The two were greeted in surprise too a secluded area, outdoor shimmering gold lights cascading the palm trees. Kevin looked up in amazement, absorbing the beauty of the lights. LeBron took the opportunity to get down on one knee facing Kevin. "What are you-" Kevin stopped mid sentence and covered his mouth. He saw LeBron on one knee, holding a matte black ring gold lacing the rim of the ring. LeBron smiled at Kevin "Kev i know we only been together a few months and started off on bad conditions, but I love you. I have never loved someone as much as you, you make my heart race and if i was lighter i probably would be blushing all the time. "You make me complete and love me in every way. I know we lost the chance to get another ring tonight, but i hope you want to take this ring and keep it forever" LeBron finished talking, hopefully looking up at his true love. "Bron, omg i love you so much. And yes of course i want that ring and you forever!" Kevin stuttered out excitement engulfing him. LeBron slid the ring across Kevin's slim fingers, getting up and kissing Kevin. Tears trailed down Kevin's face as he kissed back his fiancé. This was the only ring they needed thought Kevin and LeBron, as they lay out together on the beach. Sneaking kisses with each other as they made their way back to the hotel, both ready to go back to Cleveland and tie the knot.


End file.
